After
by liquescentt
Summary: What happens the morning after Kasuka invited Izaya to a movie event. Just a little drabble fic request I filled.


**Title: **"After"******  
Words:** 1,081**********  
Series:** Durarara!**********  
**Pairings: Izaya - Kasuka  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Another request I filled for someone on Tumblr. Just something simple but to the point. Although, there is a back story to it. There was a movie event and Kasuka needed to bring someone, it didn't matter who, but he couldn't think of any one other than his brother to take but he didn't want to bother him. As he was pondering things over he ran into Izaya and decided to ask him - then it lead to them going to the event, and there was an after party and Izaya being handed a drink. Then one thing lead to another and bam, you get this. I suppose if I get the request for it I might actually write the the back story but for now - this is all you get.

* * *

Heat poured into the open window as the summer sun shone through it. Scarlet eyes fluttered open and closed, trying to adjust to the light as Izaya awoke with a groan. Peering around the unfamiliar room, he tried to remember where he was. Nothing seemed to catch in his head. How'd he get here - and where was _here_?

The distance sound of water running could be heard in the other room as his senses were beginning to awake as well and his mind started to clear from it's drowsy state. The bed he was in was soft and plainly decorated; white duvet and black sheets. And the rest of the room was practically the same. Everything was clean looking and in order - minus the clothes that were thrown about the room.

Sitting up, he glanced toward the door that he assumed was the bathroom as his memory started to kick in. This was Kasuka's apartment. The two of them had hooked up last night and he'd fallen asleep before he could leave.

Groaning, he brought a hand to his head - it was killing him. What was he thinking when he agreed to go with Kasuka to that event? Why did he agree to the after party and why did he drink? He hated when he drank - he loosened up far too much for his comfort.

_And he was sure he did or said things he would regret later when he found out._

His head snapped towards the door quick enough to practically make him nauseous as he heard the bathroom door click open. The beautiful brunette walking out with just a towel around his waist and a small on around his neck as he dabbed his hair dry.

"Oh, you're awake." Kasuka said monotonously, when he seen Izaya staring at him with wide eyes. He walked over to the bed, placing a knee up to it as he leaned over to press his lips to Izaya's for a quick kiss. "G`morning."

It was a tease. Izaya could tell it was. Especially, when he seen the uncharacteristic smirk spread across the younger Heiwajima brother as he pulled away and walked over to his closet.

Izaya couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the exposed skin. He could only remember bits and pieces of the night before and that silky looking skin wasn't one of the things he could remember vividly.

Though the one thing he could remember - that physically made him frown at the thought - was Kasuka being on top. If he wasn't intoxicated, he would have never let that happen. And now that he remembered, he needed to fix the roles again.

"Don't ask me to go anywhere with you again." He mumbled bitterly, sliding out of the bed to gather his clothes. There was no use even covering up since it wasn't like Kasuka hadn't seen him naked now.

Kasuka chuckled once, nodding in response as he let his towel drop, which Izaya didn't let go unnoticed, and pulled a pair of boxers on before sliding a purple t-shirt over his head. Izaya pulled his own boxers on and looked away when Kasuka caught him staring and quirked a brow at him.

"And don't ever expect to top again."

Kasuka's expression was as unreadable as always as he sauntered over to Izaya after the statement. His arms looping around the informants slim waist while his mouth pressed against his neck in a delicate kiss. "You didn't seem to mind last night." He whispered, his hot breath ghosting across Izaya's cold, porcelain skin causing him to shiver from the sensation.

Izaya held back a moan as Kasuka grazed his teeth across his neck and down to his collar bone before biting down softly on it. Much unlike the hard, rough nips Izaya could vaguely remember from the night before. "I was intoxicated - that didn't count."

Fingers snaked up Izaya's abdomen, running circles along the slightly defined muscles there. "Intoxicated or not, you liked it. Didn't you?"

Izaya growled in annoyance but didn't pull away from the man's grasp. He wasn't going to admit that - yes, he did in fact enjoy it. Too much to be honest. He could remember the sultry tone Kasuka used as he whispered all the things he planned to do to Izaya. And the way he forced him onto the bed with surprising dominace that one wouldn't expect from someone so unreadable as him. Along with varies other things that weren't clear enough to be able to tell if it was all made up in his deluded mind or not.

His silence spoke more than any admission and Kasuka let go, giving another chuckle. "I have a meeting at eleven. But we can have a repeat of last night after and see whether or not it'll happen again. This time without you being drunk."

Izaya glared at the man, rolling his eyes at the sudden difference in normal attitude. But in the back of his mind, the broker was enjoying the confidence being thrown at him. Believing that it was only his masochistic side taking over.

"Yeah, we'll see." He huffed before walking off towards the bathroom as Kasuka grabbed a pair of slacks from one of his drawers. "Where are you going?" He questioned as he pulled them on, zipping them up and buttoning while he looked around for a belt.

Izaya paused as his hands grasped the gold knob on the bathroom door. Sending him a glare he replied quite frankly. "If you want me to stay here so you can fuck me when you get back, I'm at least going to shower." Kasuka caught the devious smirk that tugged on the informant's lips before he shut the door loudly.

Kasuka shook his head as a smile pulled onto his lips. Knowing that was Izaya's way of telling him he was looking forward to him topping him again, whether he admitted it aloud or not.

"He needs to stop lying to himself." Kasuka thought to himself as he grabbed his wallet, keys and cell phone and started to head out wanting this meeting to be over with quickly so he could return to the brunette that would be waiting for him.

The brunette that was currently groaning in frustration in Kasuka's shower when he realized he wanted nothing more than for Kasuka to fuck him hard into that soft, nice smelling bed of his.


End file.
